The Note
by SilverDaStarco17422
Summary: The note: it sat there, crumpled in a ball... What will happen when feelings are twisted and the truth emerges. WenDip all the way!
1. The Beginning

_The note: it sat there, crumpled in a ball. _

"Well" Dipper said, "that's everything I've ever worked for, ruined…" He then began to think about what had happened previously this day…

_Elsewhere…_

_Wendy_ sat downstairs, as far as dipper knew she had gone home, while she sat she thought about what she had just read, what had just happened. Between the small sobs that escaped her, she then began to think about what had happened earlier…

_Dipper's POV_

Dipper woke up to Mabel's face peeking out from behind the side of his bed, "Aaaah!" Dipper shouted as he leaped backwards, banging his head on the wall.

"Jeez Dip, why'd you get so scared?" mabel asked, propping Waddles up next to her so that her looked as though he was chilling out next to her, "sorry, just wasn't expecting _you_, to be here" Dipper replied climbing off his bed, getting ready to go down and _work_ as he called it, really he just wanted to see Wendy.

"Dip, I know you better than anyone, as I am your sister" Mabel rambled, "when you said _you_, you sounded like you were expecting someone else…" Mabel stated as she began to smile, "a certain Wendy I suppose" she whispered, making kissy faces when she was done speaking. "N,n,no, w,what are you talking about?" Dipper asked, acting as though he _didn't _have a massive crush on the tall redhead.

Dipper then went downstairs and waited for Mabel to take her shift, as soon as she took her shift he ran upstairs, he sat on a foldable chair and propped up a folded up table, he got a tin of pencils and a notepad full of paper and began writing.

About 37 or so failed attempts later at a letter to Wendy, he stopped, stared at the red glass window and pulled out the original letter, It had many scribbled out bits and luckily was readable, it read: _Dear Wendy_

_How do I put this? Wendy, When I first came here to Gravity Falls all those weeks ago, back in piedmont I had/have no friends, anyways, that first day I met you, woah! I felt only the most joy, happiness and every single good emotion. I knew I had made a friend for life! but such emotions come with a price, Wendy I like you, see the thing is… That's a lie, I would use stronger words but you know, age difference and stuff. Look, what I'm trying to say is I like you, and I need to know what you feel back, I don't expect anything, I can barely write this letter, because I am scared I will ruin what friendship we have left._

_Kind Regards, Dipper._

"Something is missing…" Dipper thought to himself, packing his stuff away, as he was about to go downstairs Mabel screamed "DIPPER!, WADDLES IS GONE!" Dipper ran downstairs, hoping to help Mabel before she started knocking her head against a pole for all her life, as he had seen in a different timeline.

_Wendys POV_

Wendy's morning had been uneventful, sitting at the same musty desk, with the same customers coming in and out, at least when Mabel screamed something about Waddles being lost It was an excuse for Wendy to get Soos to work the counter, she didn't follow the twins she instead went upstairs to their room.

When she got inside their room she felt a twinge of guilt, then again, Mabel had said that she should look for something by dippers desk, she bent down by Dipper's corner, or Dipping sauce as she called him, she noticed two bins full of crumpled up paper.

Was this what Mabel meant? Uh, who cares, the only only things she could find in here was Dipper's notes or something, she began rifling through the bins contents, most were illegible scrawls on paper, until she starting being able to read some of the notes…

_Dear Wendy_

_I just want to say I ########_

Huh? Thats weird, why would write something to me? She pondered for a second, then continued

_Dear Wendy_

_Hey, I just wanted to say…_

_Dear Wendy_

_well ##### like #### a lot…._

and there were many more like that, then a possibility for what these letters mean popped into Wendy's head, "No…" she said to herself and dismissed the idea as false until she found it, the Letter of all Letters, the original. _Dear Wendy_

_How do I put this? Wendy, When I first came here to Gravity Falls all those weeks ago, back in piedmont I had/have no friends, anyways, that first day I met you, woah! I felt only the most joy, happiness and every single good emotion. I knew I had made a friend for life! but such emotions come with a price, Wendy I like you, see the thing is… That's a lie, I would use stronger words but you know, age difference and stuff. Look, what I'm trying to say is I like you, and I need to know what you feel back, I don't expect anything, I can barely write this letter, because I am scared I will ruin what friendship we have left._

_Kind Regards, Dipper._

When Wendy saw this her heart melted and then was ripped into two, _It was soft, nice and sweet, _but at the same time, **impossible! what feelings could she have for someone three years younger than her!, **_Age is just a number you know, yeah you will have to take it slow, but it'll work out in the end! _"UGH!" wendy shouted to herself as she walked away to lie on the couch and watch TV, while a rogue tear ran down her face, making many more come flooding out.

She didn't even bother telling someone to take her shift, there were no tourists there and there were only like ten minutes until closing, "Wendy?", Stan walked into the room, an actual look of concern on his face, "_Wow! He's showing concern for something other than money and tourists!" _she thought to herself, having a mental laugh.

"Yes" she replied, still laying on the couch facing Stan now, he could see the tears running down her face...


	2. The Couch and Dinner

_Wendy's POV:_

"Right" Stan said, "I know that look, its the same look Dipper had when I asked him about you"

"Huh?" Wendy said, she didn't understand where what he was meaning,

"I asked him why he cried and he was thinking about the age difference and all that stuff."

Wendy just sat there looking at Stan, expecting him to continue, "All I have to say is, don't rush and tell Dipper as soon as he gets back and also, remember, some of the things you're used to… nevermind, just remember he's twelve."

Stan then left, clearing up tears, she then began to put everything back where it belonged, deciding to leave a clue to dipper, she grabbed a spare piece of paper and drew and arrow, she then put it on the floor leading to the hiding spot of the original letter, she then kissed the letter so that it left a print.

Wendy then went to Stan and asked if she could stay for dinner, Stan accepted, knowing what she had just been through, she quickly phoned her parents to confirm and then lay down on the couch and began to watch TV…

_Dipper's POV:_

After finally finding waddles in the hands of Jeff and Shmebulock, (they had taken Waddles because he had been wearing a Mabel costume, put on him by Mabel herself), they returned back to the shack to find wendy, in a singlet and jeans, on the couch drinking a Pitt Cola.

Dipper, being so out of it after their second time fleeing from the gnomes, didn't notice wendy and flopped down right on top of her, "hey!" Wendy exclaimed, as Dipper fell face first onto her, when Dipper heard Wendy he rubbed his eyes and found that his head was nestled in between Wendy's chest and neck.

"Aagh!" Dipper shouted as he realised where he was, he then jumped off of Wendy and onto the floor, this caused Mabel and Wendy to laugh, as he turned bright red, "come here" Wendy told dipper, "you are seem so tired, I don't mind you lying down on me, just not face first this time!"

Wendy said to Dipper.

Dipper, still bright red, with her sister giving him a look of complete joy, climbed back onto the couch, with Dipper lying sideways, they began to watch TV…

After some time, Stan walked in and told them to have dinner, giving a quick look at Wendy that made no sense to Dipper, and then smiling at Dipper and giving him a quick punch on the arm, They then sat down to have dinner, "Spaghetti and Meatballs!" "my fave!" Mabel shouted as she began to dig in.

Dipper and Wendy sat next to each other, "Somethings not right here…" Dipper thought to himself, "I don't not like Wendy being this nice but.." Dippers thoughts were interrupted by the loud grumbling of his stomach, this caused the entire table, including himself to laugh.

He had finished his own plate some time ago, but alas, there were no seconds, "hey Dip" Wendy asked, "yeah?" Dipper replied, "you seem very hungry, Dip" Wendy said, "Would you like some of mine?", Wendy had barely touched her plate,"I probably won't eat much more."

"U-uh, sure" dipper replied as he grabbed his fork and began eating from Wendy's plate, this in effect made Stan and Mabel take a look at him and smile, at one point Dipper and Wendy both twirled spaghetti onto their forks and began to slowly suck it into their mouths.

He didn't notice but their faces were slowly inching closer and closer together, for some reason, during this time Wendy had her eyes closed, probably savouring the taste.

Soon they were face to face with barely two centimeters in between them, as their faces were about to touch, Dipper turned bright red and Wendy opened her eyes, she then quickly bit down on the strand, but not quick enough for their lips not to brush.

With Mabel and Stan staring at them, Dipper and Wendy then proceeded to blush, Dipper more violently than Wendy, it had sent little sparks through Dipper, with nothing else to be said, Wendy then asked to be excused, she then went up to her secret spot.

Dipper, feeling awkward, then heard a noise coming from his bedroom, "Wonder what that is?" he thought to himself, he then excused himself from the table and went into his room...

**Author's Note:**

**Updates will be coming out Weekly, every Sunday, with school in mind I may sometimes have to not upload one week and upload twice the next week, If we get 5 reviews by the end of the next chapter, I will do a Chapter, replaying the events in Mabel's perspective.**

**If we get 10 reviews I will also do a remake of this, except in an AU where Wendy's age is swapped with Dipper's and Mabel's along with all the other teens….**

**P.S: Sorry for short chapter, next one will be double length!**


	3. Authors Note 1

**First things first, sorry for not keeping to my every Sunday updates, secondly, I am finding it hard to keep on a strict schedule so I am changing my uploading schedule to 1-to maybe? 2 chapters every 2 weeks, my previous schedule was fine during the holidays as I had no homework, now, getting back into school, Homework is a BIG problem. I will promise that I will at LEAST upload one chapter every 2 weeks, kapesh? Good**

**Silver Out!**


End file.
